locworldwarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Drahken
Drahken are derived from Dragonborn. When the nation of Nihilian fell beneath the surface of the inner world, the eggs of their dragonborn slaves were changed, resulting in this species. Description Drahken resemble Dragonborn in most aspects and can at times be mistaken for them, though closer inspection reveals the differences. They are shorter, and thinner as well, though they still tower over smaller species. Their faces are studded with small, dull horny protusions and they lack the hair-like scales of their cousins, instead having boney frills that guard the back of their head and neck. A typical Drahken's scales can be scarlet, brown, grey, purple, green, blue, or black, and are lackluster in comparison to dragonborn. Their scales are also uniformly small and smooth. Older Drahken occasionally grow leathery wings. Drahken young hatch from soft-shelled eggs and are capable of walking within hours. They age at nearly twice the rate of humans, though they tend to live about twenty or thirty years longer. Drahken that die of old age are quite bent and withered by that point. History The mindflayers of the Nihilian nation captured Dragonborns and made them their slaves. This angered the god, Astriluxus, who created them. He punished Nihilian by causing each dragonborn slave to collapse and emit a corpse gas that killed those nearby. However, the eggs of the slaves were forgotten about and the mindflayers used these to breed a new slave stock. Over time, in the Outerdark, and perhaps tainted by the demigod Despair, these slaves were altered to become the Drahken. Important Settlements None Society Starting as slaves for the mindflayers, the Drahken learned quickly the need to be supportive of each other. Their society is close knit; members of the species are often willign to aid one another, even to the point of risking their own life. Having escaped slavery, they are mostly nomadic and tend to stay in clans. Names Male: Mjoln Female: Yrm Stats Natural Humanoid Average Height: 6'0" - 6'6" Average Weight: 190-290 lb. Ability Scores: +2 Int, +2 Cha Size: Medium Speed: 6 squares Vision: Normal Languages: Common; Draconic Skill Bonuses: +2 Arcana, +2 Perception Racial Traits: * Mental Blast: you may use mental blast as an encounter power * Tempered Determination: When bloodied you gain a +1 racial bonus to the last defense value that was targeted (default AC) * Forged Resolve: You gain a +2 racial bonus to hit when making attacks of opportunity. Mental Blast - Racial Power Mental Blast Racial Power Your mind focuses on your foe and in an instance he breaks out into screams as his dreams tear at his flesh. Encounter*Psychic and Acid, Cold, Fire, Lightning, or Poison Minor Action Ranged 5 Target: One Creature Attack: Intelligence +2 vs Will, Wisdom +2 vs Will, or Charisma +2 vs Will Hit: 1d6 Psychic damage + Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma modifier Acid, Cold, Fire, Lightning, or Poison damage Increase to +4 bonus and 2D6 damage at 11th level, +6 and 3D6 at 21st level. Special: When you create your character, choose Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma as the ability score you use when making attack rolls and determining damage with this power. You also choose your powers secondary damage type: Acid, Cold, Fire, Lightning, or Poison. These two choices remain throughout your character's life and cannot be changed. Sample Member Category:Races